Dance In The Wind
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Naruto 's B-Day fic !


**Story Title! : Dance In The Wind  
Couples: No  
What is it about: small Naruto 's B-Day fic!  
What goes on?  
Not much**

**

* * *

****( Dance In the Wind ) **

Naruto went with a sigh on the swing, everyone seems too busy for him. Sakura was busy all day with shopping , he can't not find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke ... But he don't wanna motion it, and the rest are all too busy. Or just run away very fast, Naruto looked at the sky and noticed that it started to rain. So he ran an indoor that was close to when it started to rain hard. He went on a bench and closed his eyes. "Hey can I sit here ?" Asked a voice, Naruto opened his eyes and saw a young man. With short blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes you can." Naruto said and moved slightly, the man sat down beside him. "Terrible weather is it not." Said the man. "And so on nice days."  
Naruto don't answered , he just looked away from him. "Not really a talker huh? I don't mind , I know someone who does not like talking when something bothers her." Naruto looked surprised at him, how does he know? "How? ..." The man smiled and gave him a pat on the schoulder . "I can read faces."

Naruto looked confused at that, but let it go. "So are you going to tell me, I would quite like to borrow my ear." Said the man. "Huh ... It's nothing it's just, my birthday today and wanted to do something with my team. But they seem too busy for me today." The man just smiled and suddenly took Naruto's hand. "Come." He said and pulled him out, oddly enough it don'ts rain anymore. The man went on running , and pulled Naruto with him . Naruto had with the effort. To run fast to keep up with the man, as they came in thick bushes. "Close your eyes Naruto." Said the man, Naruto nodded yes and closed his eyes. And was gently pulled along, forward and suddenly he stopped." Open your eyes. "

When he opened his eyes he saw that there was a very beautiful waterfall, which looked crystal clear. When the sun shone on the falling water, there was a rainbow emerged. "And?"  
"It's beautiful." Naruto said and then looked at the man confused. "Why did you bring me here?"  
" someone who means a lot to me is also his birthday today , I would show him this when I have the chance." Naruto smiled then. "Who is he?" The man closed his eyes as the wind blew gently through their. "My son." Naruto whispered, but he heard that.

Naruto is suddenly felt sleepy and fell to the ground.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the covered, and yawned as he sat right up . "How do I get here ?" He looked around. "Sir?" But no one answered. He went off the bench, and then went home. "I would make a good cup of ramen, I starve by because of that damn rain."  
When Naruto went into his house, and did the light on . He alsmost gets a heart attack . "Surprise!" Naruto watched in shock as his team and his other friends were before him. "What? How? Who?"  
"Well what? Did you really think we were forgotten these day?" Sasuke said and walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "You get only once in the year your birthday, and you get once older ." Sasuke said Naruto had to keep his tears back, and smiled at the rest. "Thanks." He said.

After the party took Naruto a box out of his jacket and opened it and saw a beautiful sea shell and a piece of paper.

**Hey Naruto you fell asleep, so I brought you back. This is my gift for you! The shell is called "Dance Of The Wind" If you put it against your ear, it seems more that you dancing in the wind.  
Greetings and happy birthday!**

Naruto smiled and put the shell to his ear, hearing the sound of the sea. And the trees danced in the wind and the leaves fall off of it then. That's right, he feels he dances in the wind.

**(Extra ) **

Naruto was sitting on a stone , while Sakura was yelling to Kakashi-Sensei that he was late again . Naruto looks to the sky with a confused face ." I wonder how he knows my name ?" He Said Whispering , Sasuke looks bored at him ." What did you say ." " Nothing ." He said back , totally forgotting the strange guy from yesterday .

* * *

**Wel this is it , i know short but blah ! Don't matter next time , i getting a longer fic for Naruto-Kun **

**A (Late because its now 11 October :'( ) B-Day Fic Naruto-Kun ! **


End file.
